UNDER ALCOHOLIC INFLUENCES
by Natievans14
Summary: Bella is 16 and dating Edward Cullen, but what would happen if for Christmas Bella has to act in a play where she is a “very sexy” devil, Jasper a sexy soldier, and Edward, who had to act too, gets sick two days before the play. Want to know? Oneshot.


**Summary:** Bella is 16 and dating Edward Cullen, but what would happen if for Christmas Bella has to act in a play where she is a "very sexy" devil, Jasper a sexy soldier, and Edward, who had to act too, gets sick two days before the play. Want to know? Just go in and read. One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**UNDER ALCOHOLIC INFLUENCES **

"Biip, Biip." My cell phone was ringing. I picked it up.

"Bella?"

"Edward? What's wrong with your voice?"

"I've just got sick," he said, "I won't be able to be in the play."

"Don't worry; I'm coming over to take care of you for a while."

"Oh Bella, you don't have too, I'm OK" he said.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Totally. Bella, my princess, don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

"Bye Edward, get better."

"Bye Bella, have fun for me too."

"I'll do it Edward, promise."

I was about to hang up when he said:

"Bella, one more thing."

"What is it Edward?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

***

**Two Days Later **

I had been practicing a lot because I had a dancing part, something very difficult. I was in the dressing rooms putting on make up when Ms. Cope came in.

"Girls, you must go out right now, everyone is waiting for you!"

"Yes Ms. Cope," We all answered.

I took my camera; I didn't want to miss anything. I went out of the dressing room and started to take pictures.

We were doing the play in the gym, but it didn't was barely recognizable. It had some broken mirrors painted red, the devils place; it also had a cellar with some bad wine and cheese.

It was absolutely perfect, everything was in its place and the play about to start. And then… I saw him, dressed like a soldier, with his plastic sword and armor.

"Jasper," I called to him, "Come on, stand there, I'll take your picture."

"Oh, Bella, please, no more photos."

"This is the last one."

"God, help me."

"Oh, Jasper, don't be so dramatic."

"Bella, Bella?" Angela was asking for me, "Come on, we're about to dance, come here."

"Bye Jasper, see you later!"

"See you Bella."

***

**Jasper PoV **

I waited until Bella had finished dancing, then I went to the cellar and asked Jessica if I could drink some wine.

"Yeah, but hide here, behind the goal."

I took the wine and drank. It tasted horrible, like straight alcohol going down my throat, but I liked it. So I swallowed once more, and then I went out to find Bella.

When I found her she was talking and taking pictures with some friends.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jasper?" she answered.

"Have you tried the wine?"

"No, I haven't, why?"

"Just don't try it, believe me."

"Yeah right Jasper. If you've tried it, I'll do it too."

"And, if I tell you I haven't try it?"

"Well Jasper, we both know that if you say that you'd be lying," she said, laughing.

"Come on Jasper, I'm not a little girl, you know I can drink." I said, pouting.

"Argh!" I said "Ok Bella, but just a sip."

"Thanks Japer!" she said, hugging me.

***

**Bella PoV**

We spend the rest of the afternoon and evening laughing and drinking. Suddenly, Jasper started to run after me, trying to catch me. But then he touched my butt and I started to laugh once more.

Then I started to follow him in order to take my revenge, but he was faster than me.

"Bella, come on, stop it."

"Jazz, I want more wine."

"You shouldn't."

"Yes Mister Right, now you're going to tell me that if I go there and I drink wine once more you won't come and drink with me," I said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… how many times do I have to try to tell you that you don't have to tempt me? You know, flesh is weak."

I started to laugh, and laugh and laugh, and he did too.

"Bella, are we drunk? Because I think I have double vision."

"Of course Jasper, you're drunk".

"Bella, don't you think that we should be part of the membership of _Alcoholics Anonymous_?"

"Yeah Japer, whatever you want."

"Oh, Bella you are giving me the reason like a drunk."

"Yes Jazz, that's exactly what I'm doing"

***

**Jasper PoV**

What was happening to me? When did I start to think that Bella was Sexy? When I started to "NEED" to get involved with her?

_JASPER!!! You're not going to get involved with her, she's your brother's girlfriend! Doesn't matter, look at her, she's perfect. It's like a sweet, I wanted to taste her lips. "NO JASPER! SHE'S YOUR BROTHER AND BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND_!" said the angel in my head.

"_SO WHAT, YOU GET INVOLVED WITH HER, AND THEN SHE CAN GO WITH EDWARD AGAIN, IT'S A GREAT PLAN."_ countered the devil.

"JASPER!" shouted Bella "Are you here or shall I call you in heaven?"

"Yes, in heaven, there is exactly where I am, when I am imagining you…" I muttered.

"What'd you say?" She asked.

"Ugh, ehem, nothing!"

Then I saw that she was wearing red lipstick, and I suddenly wanted it on my lips.

"Bella, can you paint my lips with this lipstick?"

"Yeah, wait a second; I'll go downstairs to get it."

**Bella PoV**

Poor Jasper, he was totally drunk. I took the lipstick and went back upstairs.

"Here you go Jasper; now your lips are red."

"Thanks very much, Bella," he kissed me on my cheek.

Brilliant, now I would have red on my cheek.

"EVERYBODY CAN GO HOME, IT'S OVER!" said Ms. Cope.

I went home; when I arrived I called Edward to know how he was feeling.

"How are you feeling, Eddie?"

"Don't tell me Eddie, and I'm feeling better, I'll be okay by Christmas."

He made me laugh.

"Ok Edward, I love you."

"Me too princess, see you later."

"Bye."

After that I had my shower, and then went to bed.

When I woke up on Friday I had a terrible headache.

"I will never drink again." I thought. "Brilliant Bella, you have just said what all drunks say."

Then I had my breakfast and went to school. When I entered my first class Jasper was waiting for me.

"Bella, did we get involved yesterday?" he asked.

_Did we?_ I asked myself. No, I couldn't remember that. I didn't think so, but I had a sudden urge for it.

"Well Jasper, I had no less than you, I could barely walk straight. But I think we didn't."

I don't know if I imagined it, but I thought I heard, _what a pity_. He looked disappointed, and I discovered I was disappointed too.

__________THE END_________

_Did you enjoy it? Do you want a following? About what? What do you want to happen? Leave some reviews, and tell me your ideas._

_Thanks to my beta _


End file.
